Phoenix
by carliztwilight
Summary: Seguro me vas a juzgar, vas a decir que estoy mal porque yo conocía la verdad, que yo soy la mala aquí; pero no es así, yo no lo busqué, él lo hizo. Mi único pecado es ser débil, mi única culpa es amarlo. Soy débil y él se aprovecha de eso, se aprovecha de mi amor.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer, la trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Mónica Szpilman, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ elite.** **Fanfiction**

* * *

Perdida.

Así me sentía. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Costumbre? ¿Amor? ¿Necesidad? ¿Deseo? ¿Poco amor propio? No lo sé. Solo no quería mirarlo. El simple hecho de hacerlo me volvía a dañar. Miré mi reflejo en el retrovisor de la camioneta y me sonreí con sorna. Había caído de nuevo. Hace dos meses me dije que no lo haría, que nunca jamás le hablaría.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Volteo a mirarlo con ironía. ¿Es en serio?

—Bien. —Simple. En este momento no sabía si romperle la cara o rompérmela a mí.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo? —Miro los carros que pasan al lado mientras él maneja por la carretera. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo esto tan tranquilo?

—Todo igual. —Mi cuerpo tiembla. Los nervios no me dejan en paz. Es peor que mi primera vez.

—Me alegra. —Se detiene en la gasolinera y toma mi mano. Volteo a mirarlo por primera vez desde que subí a su camioneta—. Relájate. —Trato de soltar la mano, pero me detiene—. ¿Por qué estás así? —Cínico. Esa es la palabra que lo describe perfectamente. Sabe el porque estoy así y aun así lo pregunta. Mis ojos se humedecen. Estoy a punto de llorar delante de él y eso no puede suceder.

—Ve a donde tienes que ir, anda. Hablamos ahora. —Palmeo su mano y se baja.

Lo veo caminar. Sé lo que bajo a comprar y mi cuerpo tiembla aún más. Es el mismo físicamente. Un poco más gordo, pero igual de guapo desde que estoy con él. Quiero salir corriendo de aquí, pero no puedo, esto aún no ha terminado. Regresa y me sonríe, la camioneta vuelve a arrancar y conozco perfectamente el camino que toma.

—¿Ya no trabajas los sábados? —Dejo de mirarlo y niego—. ¿Por qué? —Sonrío. Casi estoy creyendo que le importa mi vida.

—Quiero comenzar la maestría. —Es a la segunda persona que se lo digo, siempre comparto cosas importantes de mi vida con él.

—Que bueno. ¿Qué estudiarás? —Suspiro. Está haciendo esto más difícil. No quiero que sepa cosas tan personales de mí.

—Dirección de talento. —La camioneta llega a su destino. Me abrazo más a mi bolsa y me bajo. Comienzo a subir sin esperarlo a él. Ya conozco el proceso.

Dejo mi bolsa en el sofá del lugar y me quedo parada mirando al espejo, la puerta se abre y lo veo entrar. Me sonríe de vuelta y quiero llorar. Recuerdos de buenos tiempos vienen a mí, cuando esto no se había arruinado, cuando aún creía ciegamente en sus sonrisas, besos y miradas. Deja su celular y llaves cerca de mi bolsa y me abraza por detrás. Veo nuestro reflejo y sonrío. ¡Fui tan tonta! En realidad sigo siendo tonta, estoy nuevamente aquí.

—Te extrañé tanto… —Besa mi cuello y suspira. No puedo creerle, ya no—. Había olvidado cómo era sentirte entre mis brazos. —Aprieta más mi cintura y cierro los ojos. No puedo verlo a través del espejo. ¿Fue buena idea? No, todo lo que había logrado en dos meses se fue a la basura. Comienza a acariciar mi estómago, besa más mi cuello y yo solo quiero llorar. No puedo concentrarme en sus caricias, solo pienso en todo lo que me hizo, en la forma en que me lastimó y llego a una conclusión: no me quiero. Porque si lo hiciera, no estaría aquí.

—¡Para! —Casi jadeo. Sus caricias logran hacer sentir caliente mi cuerpo, no lo voy a negar, él es el único que lo conoce a la perfección. Me sigue besando y su mano baja hacia mi muslo, subiendo mi vestido. Lo detengo—. Solo… para —imploro. En estos momentos mi moral se interpone por encima de mis necesidades y deseos. No voy a poder hacerlo—. No voy a poder —me digo a mi misma. No he abierto los ojos y ya sé que lloraré.

—Ven aquí. —Me suelta, pero me jala hacia él. Se sienta en la cama y me mete entre sus piernas, conmigo de pie. Abro los ojos y me mira, esa mirada no la había visto nunca, es nueva, me está diciendo que lo siente. «¡Mentira!», me grita mi subconsciente. No puedes creerle, él sabe mentir, solo quiere envolverte nuevamente—. ¿Qué pasa? —Lo miro y niego. Acomodo mi cara en su hombro. No puedo hacerlo. ¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? Simple: quería verlo una vez más. Me estoy aferrando a un imposible, algo que ya no puede ser, pero que no quiero dejar ir. Quizá aún tengo una esperanza, la cual es tonta. Él nunca me va a querer. ¿Por qué regresó otra vez, entonces? Muchas preguntas sin respuestas, y no me atrevo a hacerlas. Sé que dolerá escuchar lo que me diga.

Acaricia mi espalda y besa el tope de mi cabeza, me aprieta más contra él y suspira en mi oído. Me extraño, estoy segura ¿miente? Quizá, no quiero saberlo. Me seguiré engañando.

—¡Ay, flaca! —dice y no puedo evitar la lágrima que cae en su camisa. Esa maldita palabra es mi debilidad. Me está probando, está tratando de llevarme al límite para que explote.

Esa palabra me la dijo al día siguiente que comenzamos a salir, la ame. Amaba el sonido de su voz cuando la decía, amaba cuando me la decía en las mañanas: "Amo despertar a tu lado, flaca". O cuando terminábamos de tener sexo: "Me encantas, flaca". O simplemente cuando me daba los buenos días, hacía que mi estómago cosquilleara, me hacía sentir de él. ¡Tonta!

Aún no era el momento de sacar lo que sentía, era una cobarde. Pero en ese momento algo egoísta llega a mí. «Está siendo mío otra vez». Bloqueo un rato mis recuerdos y lo abrazo, lo abrazo porque lo necesita, esto, sentirlo cerca de mí, sentir su olor, su respiración. En el fondo soy una romántica. Comienzo a relajarme y él suelta un suspiro, se dio cuenta del cambio. Cae de espaldas en la cama y me lleva con él. No sé cómo reaccionar. No es lo mismo.

Lo miro una vez más y toco su cara. Esta aquí, esto es real. Hace dos meses exactamente tuve mi primera decepción amorosa y él fue la causa. Nunca pensé volverlo a ver, pero está aquí. Me mira de vuelta y sé que nada ha cambiado, seguimos siendo los mismos. _¿Por qué estás con ella?_

Quiero gritarle, que me lo diga a la cara, pero no puedo, me romperé.

Lo beso y me besa de vuelta, lo hace con necesidad, con urgencia. Sostiene mi cara y yo me pongo a horcadas sobre él. Me encanta sentirlo así. Comienza a subir mi vestido y sé que estoy perdida, me tiene de vuelta y no puedo detenerlo. Nos desnudamos con calma, las miradas lo dicen todo y por ese momento le creo. Me desea tanto como yo a él.

—Estoy contigo —toma mis manos y me penetra. Eso siempre me lo dice. Sé que está ahí conmigo. Comienza a embestir y cierro mis ojos, esto es nuevo, nunca lo había sentido así. Se toma su tiempo y me dedica algo a mí. Baja la cabeza y se lleva uno de mis senos a su boca. Jadeo, no lo puedo evitar, soy ruidosa—. Eres mía —dice y embiste más fuerte—. ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde? —Niego—. ¿De quién eres? —pregunta y empuja más fuerte. Rodeo su cintura con mis piernas.

—Tuya, solo tuya —grito y sé que estoy cerca. Él también y empuja más fuerte.

—Como debe de ser —dice y me vengo. Abro los ojos y me mira, segundos después se viene.

Se derrumba sobre mí y lo abrazo. Me besa la frente y sale de mi interior. Se quita el condón, va hacia el baño y después regresa a mi lado para abrazarme. Sigue acariciando mi espalda, me da besos y yo entierro mi rostro en su pecho. Estoy tensa.

Comenzamos a hablar de mi familia y después él me comparte anécdotas. No le pongo atención, mi mente vuelve a estar en otro lado. Más preguntas.

¿Cómo puede hacer esto? ¿No piensa en ella? Si tanto dice quererla, ¿Por qué está aquí?

Quiero decirle que me rompió, que mi corazón no puede sanar, que estoy enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo. Siento un nudo en mi garganta.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te desperté con sexo aquella mañana en mi departamento? —Es la primera pregunta que de verdad escucho. Sonrío y asiento. Es imposible olvidar cualquier momento vivido con él, todo lo que hemos hecho juntos lo recuerdo—. Tiene que repetirse —afirma y no sé si lo hace porque quiere darme ilusiones o solo por el momento que estamos viviendo, pero nuevamente no le creo.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos así, hablando y acariciándonos. Mis manos no paran de vagar por su cuerpo. Quizá lo estoy grabando por última vez. El pensar eso me da tristeza y no quiero llorar.

—Voy al baño. —Me levanto de sus brazos y recojo mi ropa interior. Una vez sola dejo salir el aire contenido. Esto es tan difícil. Me pongo mi ropa y me echo agua en la cara. Después de unos minutos salgo y lo veo sentado una vez más en la cama y con su camisa puesta. Me mira de pies a cabeza y sonríe con tristeza: es la despedida.

—Ven. —Me tiende la mano y voy hacia él. Me abraza por la cintura y me mira a los ojos—. ¿Por qué siento que te estás despidiendo de mí? —Ese tono de voz no lo conocía. Está presionando otra vez—. ¿Es que ya no me quieres ver? —Algo dentro de mí se rompe, algo que ya estaba roto, algo que él rompió. Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Es momento de decirle que se vaya, que fue algo lindo en mi vida, pero ya no más.

No lo hago. Me aferro más a su cuerpo y comienzo a sollozar. En estos momentos es mi ancla, es el lugar al que me puedo aferrar. Él mismo me tiene que ayudar a cerrar este ciclo.

Su cuerpo se tensa cuando mis sollozos se convierten en llanto y sus manos no dejan de acariciarme. Me deja desahogarme, sabe que lo necesito, sabe que me rompió y le agradezco por una vez en la vida.

—Tranquila —dice y separa de su cuerpo para que lo vea—. Deja de llorar, odio verte así. —Limpia mis lágrimas, pero su acción solo provoca más llanto. Se está comportando tierno y paciente y ese lado no lo conocía.

—No fue buena idea verte. —Cubro mi rostro con mi mano y lloro más. Me acomoda en su hombro y lloro tanto que su camisa se humedece.

—Lo sé. —Lo abrazo más—. Pero lo necesitabas —dice. Quiero creer que de verdad se preocupa por mí, pero es difícil, muy difícil.

Tuve un enamoramiento con él desde la preparatoria, en ese tiempo tenía novia y por esa razón estaba fuera de mi radar. Le perdí la pista cerca de tres años, pero regresó y me dijo que quería salir conmigo. Dudé cuando lo escuché. Su fama de patán me hacía desconfiar de él, pero mi corazón blando no hizo caso y confió en él. Fue mi primera vez en todos los sentidos. Salimos cerca de dos años y medio, sin etiquetas, sin nada, pero era una relación. Cinco meses atrás todo estaba bien, yo iba a su departamento y me quedaba con él. Era más atento y parecía que íbamos por buen camino, hasta que la jodió. Hace dos meses para ser exactos. Minutos antes de que el desastre se desatara, dijo que me extrañaba y que me quería, mas todo era una mentira.

—Anda. —Me dio una nalgada—. Ponte tu vestido, tenemos que hablar. —Lo hice sin mirarlo y dejé de llorar. Me le quedé mirando y me fui a la cama, me recosté y segundos después él llegó a mi lado—. Tengo que pedirte una disculpa. —Estaba nervioso, eso sí lo sabía—. El mensaje de la última vez no estuvo bien, no era forma más adecuada. —Una lágrima más cayó. No le pude contestar, no lo podía disculpar.

Ese mensaje llegó a las ocho con veinticinco minutos de la noche, dos horas después de que todo se supo, el fabuloso mensaje decía lo siguiente:

" _ **Oye, fíjate que estoy saliendo con una chica y vio tus mensajes. No quiero verte ya para nada y no quiero que me escribas porque ella se enoja. Soy muy feliz con ella y lo voy a intentar."**_

Mi corazón se hizo polvo, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fueron las fotos, los vídeos, donde decía que la quería y que estaba enamorado. ¿Desde cuándo la veía? ¿Estaba con ella al mismo tiempo que conmigo? No lo quería saber, ya estaba suficientemente rota. Eran muchas preguntas, pero por el momento solo necesitaba saber una:

—¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a verla? —susurré. Tardó en contestar.

—Al siguiente día que tú te fuiste del departamento. —Sonreí sin ganas. Le creí. Nadie volvió a hablar después de eso.

Según él, no le gustaba etiquetar nada. No quería novia y menos hijos. No le gustaba subir fotos y nada de lo que ahora hacía. ¿Quién era él? Ahora todo lo subía en redes y presumía a la chica y decía quererle, ¿pero con esto? Yo lo dudaba. Estaba conmigo, ¿o es que yo solo era su diversión? ¿Y todos los "te quiero"? Ya no sabía que pensar. Si ella era todo lo que buscaba, ¿por qué estaba aquí?

Él se limitó a acariciar mis manos, mi espalda, besar mi cabeza y tocar mi cabello. Yo estaba aferrada a él. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, pero tampoco lo quería compartir.

—Vámonos —dije. Ya no podía seguir ahí. Mi ánimo había decaído. Nos terminamos de arreglar y salimos.

Me preguntó dónde me dejaría y le dije dónde. Cuando me bajé de su camioneta no dije nada, todo estaba dicho, pero gritó:

—¡Bella! —Volteé y sonreía—. Te veo la otra semana. —No me dio tiempo de contestar porque se fue rápido. Me quedé ahí por un rato, parada, con más dudas en mi cabeza.

Muchas me van a juzgar y decir que estoy mal, porque yo sabía que él ya tenía novia, y aún así estuve con él, pero a final de cuentas yo no le estoy quitando nada a nadie, yo no fui quien lo busqué, él solo regresó y yo le quiero. Quizá porque fue mi primera vez, o quizá solo costumbre, no lo sé y no sé qué vaya a pasar. No sé cuánto vaya a soportar. Solo sé que él siempre regresa, pero quizá un día me canse y él ya no me encuentre.


End file.
